


Episode 6 - Season 5 - Magnus

by tailsbeth



Series: Season 5 - Magnus [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: Magnus Fossbakken is entering his final year of school and everything seems to be cracking, including himself. When the family have to come home early from their holiday because his Mum has another manic episode, Magnus starts a journey to rock bottom. He's scared, numb, frustrated and he has no idea how to handle it. When poor decisions make things go from bad to worse, Magnus has to learn how to get back up again and talk to the people who care for him.[Entry for Skam Big Bang 2019]





	1. sondag 16:47 [17/09/17]

Magnus is surrounded by his duvet, his cave for the weekend. He occasionally gets up for the toilet and water. This place is safe. Safe from all the problems. Safe from his feelings. Safe from hurting anyone else.

He keeps his earphones [in](https://open.spotify.com/track/2Uws5LNuLkvf9aR14UM3x2?si=tcvt2DGtQBSS7LxcJ5cV_w), zones out to the music. He stares at the ceiling, there’s still plastic glow in the dark stars there from when he was a kid. They used to cover over the entire ceiling, he went through a big space phase. He drifts between the few that are left and starts to get a feeling of déjà vu. His eyes start to get heavy and he falls in a light sleep.

His phone starts to vibrate on his bedside table, waking him suddenly. Another text from the boys. There’s more messages from Eva too. Magnus finally opens them after abandoning his phone for hours.

Eva: I’m sorry Magnus but she needed to know

M: I was going to tell her. I was literally going to tell her that day.

E: Why didn’t you just tell her when I told you? If it was a mistake you know she’d be fine about it

M: I was still processing it myself. I have stuff going on Eva, it was my business and you had no right

M: Just stop texting me ok

He puts his phone down and sighs. He tucks himself back under his duvet in the hopes of getting back to sleep. He turns in and faces into the wall. His brother knocks at the door and brings in a glass of water. He puts it on Magnus’s bedside table.

‘I know you’re awake.’

‘What do you want?’

‘You coming for dinner?’

‘No, I don’t feel well.’

David sits down on the bed, fiddles with his hands.

‘I hope you feel better soon. I don’t like seeing you sad.’

Magnus feels the weight move from the bed, his eyes peaking open. David leaves and Magnus turns back to the door. He gulps, his cave had been infiltrated.


	2. Text - sondag 21:02 [17/09/17]

Magnus: Please talk to me

M: I’m so sorry for everything

M: I know I should have told you sooner but I still had to process it myself. That night has never came back to me and it’s scary

Vilde: I don’t want to talk right now.

V: I think I just need time Magnus. This situation is messed up

M: I love you x


	3. mondag 07:33 [18/09/17]

Light streams through Magnus’s bedroom window, he forgot to close the curtains the night before. He snoozes his alarms and wraps himself in the blanket again. He takes in a deep breath. There is a knock at the door, he expects to see David’s face but instead his Mum’s peeps around the doorway.

‘Hey sleepyhead, how are you doing?’

‘I’m not well, I’m not going to school today,’ Magnus answers bluntly.

‘What’s wrong exactly?’ She feels his head for a fever but he starts to move away.

‘What’s going on Magnus? You’ve been in here all weekend.’

‘I just don’t feel well, okay? Leave me alone please, I just want to sleep.’ Magnus turns over.

‘Whatever it is, I’ll understand. You listen to me when I sound absolutely crazy so surely I can understand.’

Magnus start to sit up, he doesn’t look at Mum at first. He looks down at his hands and starts to itch his fingers.

‘There’s just so much on my mind and yet I don’t feel like I can feel any of it.’

Mum sits on the bed and takes hold of Magnus’s hand.

‘Go on, you can just vent at me.’

Magnus looks innocently at his Mum, she nods to encourage him. She looks nice today, she’s done her hair in plaits.

‘Well there’s the boys and then there’s Vilde and then there’s school and then well there’s you,’ Magnus looks away again.

‘Sorry that sounded rude, but you get what I mean.’

‘Of course, Magnus, it’s difficult dealing with me. Think about how I feel. I have to deal with all day, every day,’ She lets out a light chuckle. Magnus feels his mouth turn into a small smile. It feels strange but nice.

‘Why haven’t you spoke to us about this before?’

Magnus shrugs, he doesn’t know why hasn’t spoken about it. He hasn’t felt like this before or rather not felt anything like this before.

‘I don’t know mum and now I don’t even know if Vilde will talk to me.’

‘Do you think you could do with some help? You know we are in touch with lots of great therapists. Maybe you should talk to one of them.’ Magnus looks up in panic, he can feel the vice clenching at his chest

‘You don’t think I’m ill like you too, do you?’

Mum looks down, she bites her dry lip.

‘I’m not saying you are. I’m just saying it might help to talk to someone. Sometimes it’s easier to talk to a stranger. You just seem to be snowballing at the moment and that doesn’t help anybody, you need to break down your problems. We can do that you know,’ she pleads with Magnus. His dark circles are starting to match hers. Like mother, like son.

‘I don’t even think I could even take it in right now Mum. I’m just so tired, so do you mind if I just sleep just now and we can maybe talk again later?’

Mum nods and tucks Magnus back in once he shuffles back down into his duvet. She strokes his hair as he closes his eyes. Within a few minutes he’s asleep. Mum stands and gazes down at her son. There’s worry in her eyes. She glances one last time, before grabbing empty glasses from his table and leaving.


	4. Text - mondag 17:20 [18/09/17]

Magnus: Hey, I’m alive

Mahdi: Finally, we were panicking big time

Isak: How you doing?

Magnus: Well my mum thinks I should go to therapy

Jonas: Wow that’s hardcore

Mahdi: Well?

Magnus: Well what?

Mahdi: Are you gonna go?

Magnus: I don’t know bro. I just want to sort this crap out with Vilde

Isak: We’ll help you there okay?

Jonas: Yeah, mission #Malde is ago

Magnus: Oh god she’d love that. I miss her so much

Isak: We somehow got you with her once, I’m sure we can do it again :)


	5. tirsdag 19:05 [19/09/17]

[The](https://open.spotify.com/track/3qsMWrhTbsiTQVykS3AeO5?si=Ew7IKabMRV2fclgCG_3Luw) sky is dark blue and the moon can finally be seen clearly. Magnus walks through the park breathing in the fresh air for the first time in a few days. He can see Jonas already skating up and down, flowing over the curves. It is mesmerizing to watch. He finally gives him a quick wave and gets his attention. Jonas stops at the top of a pipe and Magnus walks over to meet him.

‘So how’s it going? I can’t believe how weird this situation is.’

‘You’re telling me I can’t even remember that entire night, it’s definitely put me off drinking for a while.’

Jonas starts to laugh but cuts it off short.

‘I’m guessing Isak filled you in?’

‘Yeah, him and Even were quick to let us know.’

‘Have you seen the girls at all?’ Magnus asks anxiously.

‘Yeah whenever I’m with Eva, they just turn up. Most of the time me and the boy just get daggers from them.’

Jonas takes a seat on the edge of the pool and Magnus sits down next to him. Magnus puts his hands in his pockets, the air is getting colder around them.

‘Has Vilde spoke to you yet?’

‘She just says that she needs time.’

Jonas pushes hid skateboard back and forth next to him.

‘You know when it happened with me and Eva, it really messed me up. Now I know why she didn’t tell me but at the time I just thought there was no trust there.’

‘I was about to tell her after school. I had arranged for us to go for coffee and that’s when I was going to tell her. Even ask Isak, I promised him I’d do it,’ Magnus groans.

‘Oh man I’m sorry,’ Jonas frowns, genuinely sympathetic.

‘You know that your girlfriend was the one who did this and I don’t get why,’

‘She’s just looking out for a friend.’

‘She doesn’t know the whole situation though, she doesn’t know what I’ve got going on and she doesn’t seem to get that I was still processing the entire thing myself,’ Magnus vents quickly, the words escape without his permission. He mutters a brief sorry.

‘No, I understand. I do think she was a little hasty, but I don’t really want to rock the boat. We haven’t really talked much about it.’

Jonas puts an arm around Magnus and squeezes his shoulder.

‘It’ll be ok man. We’ve got you.’

‘I hope so I haven’t got a clue what I’m going to do without her.’

‘Well it’s going to be our mission to make sure you don’t have to think about that,’ Magnus puts on a hopeful smile and Jonas mirrors him right back.

‘Now can I try and teach you to skateboard because it’s hilarious?’

Magnus elbows him in the side lightly. Jonas stands up and rolls the board into the pool.

‘Am I really that bad?’

‘Okay, you’re not as bad as Even. He honestly looks like a stick figure on a skateboard.’

Magnus lets out a huge laugh at the image of Even skating. They follow after the board and Magnus takes a stance with Jonas holding him up right. Magnus starts to push off very, very slowly and starts to cheer as Jonas lets go of him. Jonas stands back and watches like a proud dad.


	6. Text - tirsdag 21:38 [19/09/17]

Jonas: Hope you got back okay

Magnus: Yeah I did thanks

M: Thanks for the chat tonight.

M: And the skateboard lessons. Personally I think I’m a natural

J: You fell on your ass 5 times

J: You also managed to fall face first onto the skateboard

M: Hey hey we can’t all be Tony Hawk good


	7. torsdag 8:12 [21/09/17]

‘[I don’t](https://open.spotify.com/track/2Fsat2MbgEFJCSyCMVxz9b?si=2zxcF3r2RIGr13hSjKgDBg) know if I can do this guys,’ Magnus puts his beanie on and holds onto his rucksack straps.

‘You’ll be fine,’

‘Think of it that she is your kryptonite and you’re Superman. You have to steer clear,’

‘I totally forgot that she would be upfront today,’ Magnus mutters.

Even spins Magnus around and holds his shoulders. He leans in close to his face. His brow is creased and he has a serious look in his eyes.

‘You’re not in the wrong. You were going to tell her. She just needs time. It’s going to be ok,’ Even reassures him.

Magnus nods enthusiastically and the guys are all trying to get pumped up.

‘Okay, you ready?’ Magnus looks around at them, all their faces filled with hope. Magnus has a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He turns back towards the school.

Even whispers in his ear;

‘You got this’ before pushing him slightly to get him moving. The boys try to keep their smiles on for as long as possible. Magnus tries to look ahead for the entire time but can’t help but catch Vilde in the corner of his eye, her blonde hair is caught by the wind and it strays away from her face. She’s smiling, wearing a familiar shade of pink lipstick that Magnus bought her for Valentine’s Day.

‘She still thinking of me guys, I recognise that lipstick.’

They all look at him confused, he’s becoming a cosmetics expert suddenly.

‘Keep going bro.’

They pace on trying to put on a confident front, but Magnus is struggling. He looks over directly at them all huddled round Vilde and she finally catches his eye.

Her smile suddenly drops, and her face loses a little colour. He couldn’t help but stare at her. He stops in his path causing Mahdi to walk right into him.

‘What are you doing?’

‘I think we’re going to actually have to drag him.’

Magnus is oblivious to the conversation around him, all he sees is Vilde. The boys nod to each other and start to pull Magnus arm by arm. His gaze never leaves Vilde, her eyes stay fixated on him.

**Author's Note:**

> This season will continue! 
> 
> The entire thing is planned so I know how it all ends but I've simply not had time between chronic illness & uni work to finish. I will finish it, but you'll have to bare with me. I'm getting back into fanfic with drabbles in the mean time, if you're into the remakes send me a prompt at @tailsbeth-writes on Tumblr. 
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed the season so far, there are 4 more episodes to go 💛


End file.
